Public Relations
by RK-Striker-JK-5
Summary: The Autobots go on a brief mission to improve their public image. Humor, a bit of lampshade hanging. Bumblebee, Tracks, Powerglide, Seaspray and Red Alert. Post season two in G1 animated.


The G1 animated series had five unaired PSA's filmed in the style of the GI Joe 'Knowing is Half the Battle' ones. This is _their_ story. Takes place after season two, but no other specified time. Don't expect anything great or profound here. And obviously, I own nothing here except maybe Senator Sparks.

Here we go!

* * *

**Chapter One: The Announcement**

It was a strange team that made its way through the _Ark_ to Teletraan-One. The small, yellow and good-natured Bumblebee; the vain and haughty Tracks with deep-blue armor plating; the bulky Seaspray with shoulder-mounted engines; a twitching Red Alert and finally the red and gray Powerglide.

They entered the nerve center of Autobot Headquarters to find Optimus Prime standing in front of a monitor, leaning on the console in front. He looked to them with his deep-blue optics and nodded, the plate over his face moving as he spoke. "I apologize for calling you away from your duties," he said in his deep voice, each word and inflection carrying several millennium of wisdom with it. He crossed his arms and paced in front of the motley quintet, head hung slightly low. "But there's a matter of importance that I feel you five are best suited for."

Tracks placed a hand on his chest and smiled. "Why of course, Optimus! Any mission you need done could only benefit from my presence!" His shoulder-mounted missile launchers bobbed slightly. "So, stopping a Decepticon attack? A recon mission into New York City again?" He rubbed his chin. "Maybe we could get Raoul to help out."

Seaspray let out a burbling sigh. "Please, Tracks. Sunstreaker's ego takes up too much room already," he said, his voice sounding as if he was speaking through liquid. The rotund Autobot looked down the line at everyone else gathered. "Although this _is_ a bit of an odd group to select, Optimus."

Prime nodded. He motioned to the monitor as it displayed the seal of the United States, a bald eagle clutching arrows in its left claw, an olive branch in the other and a large yellow ribbon clasped in the beak. "I've been contacted by Senator Sparks-our liaison to the United States Senate-"

"We know who Sparks is," Red Alert commented dryly. "Why'd she call you up? Decepticon raids on the Eastern Seaboard increasing?" Lights installed in his head switched on and he rubbed his cranium. "Oh, I should've known! I warned them they needed a base to deter raids, but does anyone listen to me? Of course not!" He threw his hands up into the air. "Why doesn't anyone-do you hear that?" he suddenly said, crouching down.

Prime rubbed his forehead crest and groaned. "Red Alert, stow it!" He waited for the hyperactive chief of security to calm down a bit before continuing. "Our public relations have taken a bit of a hit lately, what with the trial at Central City and the Decepticons able to make deals with some humans. So she suggested something to help us back on the road to acceptance."

"And by 'suggested' you mean a veiled order," Tracks commented dryly.

A sigh came from the Autobot leader. "A series of public service announcements filmed with human children. She believes seeing us on television with children will assuage some fears that have cropped up amongst the populace."

The five Autobots glanced at each other before Powerglide spoke up. "Heh, good one Optimus! But it's not April Fool's Day. And you don't celebrate that holiday..." His voice trailed off and his optics brightened. "Wait, you're _not_ kidding?"

Prime nodded, head bowing low. "It's an odd request, but-"

"It's a waste of time!" Red Alert blurted out. He gripped the side of his head. "We have too much to do, what with Ultra Magnus' team contacting us after all this time, Megatron's stepped-up energy raids and his new offensive on Cybertron!" He threw out his arms. "It's a conspiracy, I tell you!"

Silence, save for the chirping and beeping of the computer, reigned for a bit before Bumblebee looked to Prime. "So... where to, Optimus?"

Prime turned and pressed a few buttons on Teletraan's console. The monitor changed to a map of Oregon, with a red line from the Oregon High Desert in the southwest corner of the state to the capitol of Salem, in the northwest portion. "You'll report in one week to Bush's Pasture Park. A film crew along with Senator Sparks will be there."

Powerglide placed his hands on his hip joints and chuckled. "Maybe I should wow her with a bit of fancy flying and feats of aerial acrobatics?"

Seaspray waved him off. "Powerglide, we don't need an international incident."

There was a small wave of chuckles before Prime spoke up. "All information will be downloaded to your datatrax before you leave." He stepped closer. "I know this is an odd request, but our continued fight against the Decepticons depends upon goodwill with humanity. A few days of filing and you'll be back to the fight against the Decepticons. Good luck!"

The five looked at each other before shuffling off. "Why do I have the feeling I would've preferred going off to fight Decepticons?" he said to Seaspray.

The naval tactician shrugged, bouncing his propellers a bit. "Could've been worse, little buddy," he said in his burbling voice. "We might've had to go out into space in Cosmos again." He paused in midstride. Then again, we might go back and see Alana..." His voice trailed off and he placed his hands on the side of his rapidly-reddening head. "Alana..."

Bumblebee grabbed his arm and hauled him off. "Come on, Romeobot. We've got work to do."

* * *

Please read and review.


End file.
